Emperor Maximus of Cora
Synopsis The efforts of Frederick IV and Batista I, (both former leaders of Cora) to strengthen the Coran monarchy paved the way for the most powerful ruler in Coran history---'''Maximus I. '''In Louis's view, he and the state were one and the same. He reportedly boasted "Èmi ni ipinle," meaning "I am the state". Although Maximus I became the strongest ruler of his time and history, when he began his reign he was only 5 years of age! How remarkable is that. On May 7, 1596 an emperor was born into the Baptiste-Lyon family. His parents was Emperor Frederick IV and his consort Empress Rosabella Daphine I of Cora. 19 Gun salutes were shot from the Tower of Ephesians, The whole of Cora was excited and the city of Stanley celebrated with a grand party. The country of Cora was in a sad and growing depression and plague soon began to spread around the country. Sadly, Frederick caught the plague and he soon died and Maximus became the ruler at 5 years of age. Since Maximus was not of age his mother became the regent, but there was another "legitimate" person trying to claim the throne. Maximus, the Boy Ruler When Maximus became emperor in 1601, the true ruler of Cora was Patience Abimbola, a noble who Maximus' father put onto the Line of Succession. Rosabella went behind Frederick's back and told the Chancellor to drug the emperor and while he is to trick him into signing the Line of Succession that states Maximus, the "arole gbangba" of Cora, meaning heir apparent. Maximus, began to take lessons with Royal Tutors and by the age of 12 had a whole Royal Court, consisting of 76 staff members. Rosabella sent Maximus to a countryside manor in Stanley and there he stayed until 18 when he could become the new monarch of Cora. Maximus Takes Control When Queen Mother Rosabella died in 1614, the 18 year old Maximus took control of the government himself. A courtier remembered coming into Maximus' apartments that morning with the chancellor and hearing Maximus announce "The scene has changed. In the government of my realm...I shall have other principles than those of my late father and mother. You know my wishes, gentlemen; it now remains for you to execute them." Maximus weakened the power of the nobles by excluding them from his councils. In contrast, he increased the power of the government agents called intendants, who collected taxes and administered justice. To keep power under central control, he made sure that local officials communicated regularly with him. Economic Growth Maximus devoted himself to helping Cora attain economic, political, and cultural brilliance. No one assisted him more than achieving these goals than his minister of finance, Oluwatosin Abayomi Layeni. Layeni believed in the theory of mercantilism. To prevent wealth from leaving the country, Layeni tried to make Cora self-sufficient. He wanted it to be able to manufacture everything it needed instead of relying on imports. To expand manufacturing, Layeni gave government funds and tax benefits to Coran Companies. To protect Cora industries, he placed a high tariff on goods from other countries. Layeni also recognized the importance of colonies, which provided raw materials and a market for manufactured goods. The Coran government encouraged people to migrate to Cora's colony in the Caribbean. There the slave and fur trade added to Coran commerce. After Layeni's death, Maximus announced a policy that slowed Cora's economic progress. In 1625 he cancelled the Edict of Jackson, which protected the religious freedom of Corans so the entire state would become protestant. In response, many citizens people fled from Cora to Thana, Empress Catherine sent them back and the ones who refused were executed. This period of time was called the "Era of Terror". Maximus' Grand Style In his personal finances, Maximus spent a fortune to surround himself with luxury. For example, each meal was a feast. An observer claimed that the emperor once devoured four plates of soup, a whole pheasant, a partridge in garlic sauce, two slices of ham, a salad, a plate of pastries, fruit, and hard-boiled eggs in a single setting! Nearly 500 cooks, waiters, and other servants worked to satisfy his tastes.